


Come Fly Away

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is bored at work and looking for an excuse to see  Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is Supercat fic 1122. Which is my birthday. :D

Kara sat at her desk. She was bored and work was the last thing she wanted to do. Her windowless office was private but very boring. She missed the interaction and hum of coworkers. 

Spinning in her chair she suddenly had an idea. She brought up the corporate instant message on her laptop.

_Danvers, Kara_  


  * Cat? I'm heading down to Noonan's for a snack. Can I bring you something? 

_Grant, Cat_  


  * Mexican Mocha extra spicy

_Danvers, Kara_  


  * See you soon



The walk to the elevators brought her in contact with no one. The lonely elevator ride seemed longer than usual and what was that smell? At 9:45 am Noonan's was deserted. The barista seemed traumatized from the morning rush and didn't want to talk. Miss Grant’s latte was her only hope to add a little color to her morning. 

Sworn to secrecy, Cat had been allowing Kara to put her morning coffee on her tab along with snacks. Kara occasionally abused the privilege and got something for Winn too.  
Today it was sticky buns and vanilla caramel lattes. Outside Noonans the streets were dead with only the occasional car passing by. Everyone was busy at their jobs except Kara Danvers who had the worst case of workitius today. As she rode the elevator back up she giggled as she thought she might need to see an eye doctor because she just couldn't see herself coming to work today.

She passed Winn’s desk delivering his sticky bun and latte without really stopping. They shared a smile and good morning. She deposited a chocolate bar on the new assistant's desk with a wink and let herself into Cat’s office. 

She was greeted with one word.

“Sit”

Kara sat. A few minutes went by, and Cat had not yet looked up from her screen. Kara sipped her latte and devoured the sticky bun. She had started carrying individually packaged wet wipes just for these occasions. She wiped the sticky off her fingers and face depositing the used wipe in the trash.

Settling back down on the couch she studied Cat. Clearly the beautiful media queen was deep into something. She was focused yet calm. Whatever it was she wasn't writing it herself. Blonde hair framed the older woman’s face. She wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through that soft looking blonde hair. Her heart swelled and felt too big for her chest. Cat looked up and raised an eyebrow. Her gaze moved to the cooling Mexican Mocha latte.

Kara followed her gaze and snapped out of her reverie. 

“Oh, your latte must be cold by now. I'll heat it up.”

Kara stood and walked out onto the balcony. She popped the top of the latte off, lifted her black rimmed glasses, and fired her lasers into it for a second. With the lid popped back on, she turned to walk back to Cat. She almost spilled the latte, as she stopped quickly, because Cat was standing right behind her.

“Cat!”

“Kara” Cat drew it out softly.

Cat silently pondered what she was about to say. This was insanity. She reached out and straightened Kara's oxford collar that didn't need straightening. 

“Most people would be glad to get away from me, but you keep coming back. Bribing me with hot lattes, so you can what? Bask in my presence for a few minutes. You seemed to be enjoying the view. What were you thinking about when I looked up?”

This tack of conversation made Kara nervous. She knew exactly what she had been thinking when Cat looked up. She tried to wiggle out of the forced confession.

“I was wondering what you were working on. You were very focused on it.”

“Bullshit!”

“Okayyyy, um.” Kara desperately wanted to fly away or sink through the concrete balcony. The latte even prevented her from nervously wringing her hands. She adjusted her glasses.Kara didn't know what to do. She couldn't say, “I was thinking about how it would feel to run my fingers through your hair. It looks so soft.” Could she? Could she say that to Cat? Wouldn't that be admitting too much? Stepping over the line into inappropriate.

Cat’s face softened. Force never worked well with Kara. How in the world she had the power to confound Supergirl like this she would never know. She stepped up into the young blonde’s space, so close they almost touched. Cat's hand slid up the front of her shoulder, over the top, and stopped lightly behind her neck. 

Kara held her breath. Cat's touch always made her entire body tingle. Today it was more like lightning shooting out of Cat's finger tips into her shoulder and neck. 

Cat leaned over to whisper in her ear, breath hot on her neck. “Why do I terrify you like this? Of all people, you have nothing to fear.” Had her thoughts been really racey, a sexual fantasy perhaps? 

Kara thought she had a lot to fear. Embarrassment topped the list at the moment. Right up there with rejection and laughter. “Maybe I should go back to my office and . . . and do work. I have work to do.” Kara couldn't stop the high pitched note in her voice.

Cat stepped back allowing room for Kara to pass. The young blonde held the latte out. Cat took it and placed it on an end table. She took a deep breath. “I didn't want a latte. I wanted to see you.” Cat crossed her arms defensively, “I miss you everyday.” 

“Awww, Miss Grant,” Kara stepped forward wrapping her arms around the older woman. Cat let herself melt into her. Her head resting on a strong shoulder, cheek against the soft skin of Kara's neck. Cat always had to push. Her lips pressed a soft kiss on that soft skin. It burned into the skin, and super strong arms squeezed just a little tighter. Slender fingers reached up and pulled out the chopstick holding back thick blonde hair. Then they slowly combed through it evening it out and helping the strands into place. The smell of cheap lavender shampoo assaulted Cat's nose. It was intoxicating.

Tentative fingers pushed up into Cat's ultra soft blonde hair. Quietly, softly, somehow Kara found her voice and managed to say, “This is what I was thinking about when you looked up. How soft your hair would feel on my fingers as I ran them through it.” Then she added, “It’s much softer than I imagined.” 

Cat resisted saying, “Conditioner, you should try it.” Actually now that she had her hands on the unruly blonde locks, they were obviously heavily conditioned and silky soft. Instead of the verbal jab, she pulled back a little in Kara's arms and pulled the black rimmed glasses off. The glasses joined the now cold Mexican Latte on the end table. In the past Kara would resist having her glasses taken. Now though, in this moment, she just smiled into Cat's hazel eyes. 

“You don't need an excuse to see me.” Cat took another very obvious deep breath. “Why don't you come over tonight, if you find time?”

Kara could hear Cat's heart pounding in her chest. She made Cat nervous too, very nervous.

“If I do will you kiss me again?”

“I'll kiss you now.”

As red lipstick covered lips brushed against her’s Kara relaxed a little. She was super excited but feeling very confident now that her feelings for Cat were being returned. Feelings surged through the women as the kiss burned their lips. Cat slowly attacked her upper lip. Kara’s tongue had full access to her bosses full lower lip. Soft loving lips pulled and sucked and a too soft tongue went from left to right along a swelling lower lip. Cat's spine tingled, and she shivered. Kara pulled her closer and the kiss continued picking up intensity as they went. Somehow Kara's tongue found its way past Cat's lips, and the shock was enough to make Cat grasp handfuls of cardigan and hair and let out a muffled cry.

Kara wanted this moment to last forever, to just fly away with Cat and disappear somewhere remote. She pulled away breaking the kiss. She held Cat by her shoulders and very earnestly said, “Come away with me. We can go right now.” She let go and stepped back. Suddenly she was standing in her super suit. “It's Friday. We can just leave it all until Monday and disappear together.”

Cat was still reeling from the intensity of the kiss. The shock was real and now Kara, no Supergirl, was begging her to just fly away with her. “How much more romantic and cliché could you get?” Cat wondered to herself. “My life is one surprise after another.” She stepped forward reaching out her hand. Supergirl took it. “What would we do?”

“Anything! Walk on a beach. Run up mount Everest. Eat in Italy. Fly over the Nazca lines in Peru. Fly up Angel Falls in Venezuela. See the last mountain gorillas in Rwanda. I could catch a snow leopard in Russia for you to pet. We could just hide somewhere remote and laugh, talk, kiss.” Kara pulled her close, “Make love.” She punctuated that statement with a soft lingering kiss on Cat's lips. 

Sometimes you had to just go with what life tossed at you. Pick up the pieces later when you dealt with the wreckage. She'd wanted Kara to herself for a long long time. “Fly me away, Supergirl.” 

Cat took out her cellphone and called her assistant. “I'm leaving work for the day and will be unavailable until Monday morning.” She brought up her email and turned on her Out Of Office.

Kara did the same and texted Alex. 

_Danvers, Kara_  


  * I have a date for the weekend and will be out of range until Sunday night.

_Danvers, Alex_  


  * That's sudden. You're dating someone? Who is he? I think I should meet him.

_Danvers, Kara_  


  * Not him. Her. 

_Danvers, Alex_  


  * Oh, well then I should meet her.

_Danvers, Kara_  


  * You are impossible. It's Cat. Ok, I'm going away for the weekend with Cat.

_Danvers, Alex_  


  * So you have an out of town weekend business thing with Cat, and you call that a date?



Why we're somethings so hard to explain? She opened the camera app on her phone. Cat was blissfully unaware, while she tied up a few loose ends in her inbox from her phone. Kara surprised her with a kiss and took a picture. It came out great, and she sent it to Alex.

_Danvers, Kara_  


  * It's a date, and I will be unavailable.

_Danvers, Alex_  


  * OMFG! Details when you get back. Holy shit, Kara! I'm telling Lucy and Vasquez for reasons.
  * I love you, little sister.

_Danvers, Kara_  


  * I love you too.



Cat and Kara both turned their phones off. The Queen of All Media stepped into Supergirl's arms, and they flew away from the Catco building with no idea what they would do or where they would go, but they knew they would laugh, talk, kiss and make love all weekend, and if Cat had her way for a lot longer than that.


End file.
